


please, Look at me

by elliieekang



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliieekang/pseuds/elliieekang
Summary: Guanlin, who just recently transferred schools, is having a hard time finding the school's court  for the orientation. he didn't found the place he was looking for, instead he found a very attractive boy named Bae Jinyoung . Guanlin felt a tug in his heart. could this... perhaps be love?





	please, Look at me

GUANLIN's POV

If i remember correctly it was the first day of class. A foreigner in a foreign country. Where could it go wrong right? "Ah im late for the orientation" guanlin runs into the empty hallway. I don't even know where that court is.. Guanlin said on the back of mind. Guanlin was basically running without nay direction at all. He was looking door per door opening every door he pass by hoping it would be the court. But he basically failed.. Opening a certain door.. Again.. He didnt found the court.. But he found the most ethereal person he could ever see. He was listening to music while appreciating the view outside.. Guanlin stares at him for a minute or so and he snapped back to reality when he remembered about the orientation. He tapped the shoulder of the guy "Uhm..Excuse me.. Im lai guanlin, a transfer student, could you please tell me where is the court located at?.." guanlin said.. He tried to say it in a less weird way bit his chinese accent was too strong making the guy smile. "Oh of course! Come follow me" the guy said with a smile on his lips. "Hes so beautiful.. How can a person like him exists" guanlin said in the back of his mind. "By the way we are going to the back door so you wont attarct any attention" the mysterious guy said. Oh and again.. Im bae jinyoung" jinyoung smiled at guanlin

 

After the orientation he was directed by his room teacher to follow her so. He had no choice but to follow her around the shcool. After touring an hour and a half. His teacher said that they are finally going to his class. Guanlin was lowkey hopeful. He wishes to see bae jinyoung again. Looks like god really do make it look as if fate was with him that day, he saw bae jinyoung again in the same exact spot where he saw him just this morning. He was yet again staring outside with a slight smile on his face. "Class please meet your new classmate. He is from taipei so be good to him, his name is lai guanlin., please introduce yourself" the teacher instructed him. He bowed politely. "Hello. Im lai guanlin. A transfer student from taipei. Nice to meet you all." He bowed again and have smile plastered on his lips. "Take that vacant seat besides student bae" his teacher instructed him. "Thank you ma'am." He said.

He walked thru the aisle and everyone was looking at him. The girls were in awe. While the boys were basically questioning their whole life. He made his way to the seat besides baejin. Guanlin tapped baejins shoulder. "Oh, hey there." Baejin simply said "i was worried for you. I thought you got lost after the orientation" baejin said with a little smile on his face. "Well.. have a nice year studying with me linlin" guanlin was caught off guard when baejin called him linlin. Only his family and close friends call him that. He felt himself blush..

It was the last subject.. guanlin was excited to go home and play with his pet dog and fix his room. When the bell ranged. They all greeted their teachers goodbye and guanlin hurried went out since he was starving too. "Hey! Wait up!" A baritone voiced guy called for him. Guanlin turned around to see if he  was the one being called. He saw baejin. Running towards him. His heart leapt. He waited for baejin to catch up and they both started walking with the same pace. "Hey linlin. Where do you live?" Baejin suddenly asked. "Uhmm.. i dont know the exact address but i know the way." He told baejin. "Oh i see." Baejin replied. They were both silent after but still having the same pace. When they both got to guanlins home guanlin broke the silence by eheming. "Well this is my place" he told baejin. Baejin had a slight shock on his face but later on turned into a smile. "My home is basically right besides yours." Baejin said while smiling at guanlin. Guanlins heart leapt for joy knowing he will see, walk and talk with baejin everyday.

 

Bae jinyoung's POV

 

After doing all the house work, he ran upstairs and opened up his laptop. He opened facebook and searched for guanlin's name. When baejin have verified it was guanlins acc he clicked the add friends button and waited for guanlin to Accept his friend request. After a minute guanlin accepted his friend request. He hurriedly chatted guanlin.

Lai Guanlin Accepted your Friend Request

"Hey linlin"  
Seen                                            
                                                                                               "Hey"  
                                                                                                                                   
"What you doing lin?"  
 Seen  
                                                                                               "Nothing much"  
                                                                                                  
"Can you try opening your curtains.."  
Seen                                                                                        
                                                                                               " yea ofc."

Baejin saw his neighborhood's curtain moved so he expected it was guanlin. And he was right. He waved like crazy at guanlin and guanlin just smiled. Baejin decided to grab his whiteboard and marker. He wrote. "Had a nice dinner?" Guanlin hurriedly took a large blank pad an wrote back. "I dont eat dinner tho" Baejin looked at guanlin, worried written in his face. "Why?" Guanlin shrugged. And wrote something. "If its okay with you.. can we exchange numbers.. your basically my first friend here in korea.." Baejin smile became wider and he nodded at guanlin. Thru the whiteboard and sketch pad they exchange numbers and the authors doesnt know why they did that lmao..

After 4 month  
Guanlin sprang out of bed and opened his curtain to see a baejin phone on his ears and waving at him. " im dead" guanlin muttered under his breath while his phone still on his ear "i heard that guanlin and yes you are dead" baejin said on the other line.  
                                                                                                                            
                                                                                                                 
끝

 

 

How was it is it good? well hope yall like the cute liltle nickname we give on guanlin. We just thou on giving a nickname because it sounds cute and yeah guys we will update the next chapter soon so please do waiting for it patiently and we are sorry if theres any typos or grammar error or anything, we would feel reeally glad if yall like reading it. Btw follow our twitter guys (@tiif_bjy) (@Heonitenney)

**Author's Note:**

> please excuse my wrong grammars and typos, english isn't my first language hehehe, hope y'all enjoy PANDEEP :)  
> And btw, this work is already published in AFF :D


End file.
